merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AgnesFlether/Who's right and who's wrong?
Warning: Spoilers Last episode was one of the best episodes of this season, if not the best. Merlin’s reveal has finally happened and I knew that was going to be the way it did. I definitely second the way it happened, in fact I loved that Mordred was the one who spoke the truth. Anyway, that’s not what I want to talk about. What I loved about the episode is, that it is not clear who’s the villain. So, let’s think about it. My name is Mordred. '''I changed my mind, betrayed Morgana and saved my king and Merlin several times. I tolerated Merlin’s suspicious mind and tried to be his friend. I didn’t use my magic to kill Arthur, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to be with the one I loved. Although I asked for my (as I thought them to be) friend’s help, I did not get it. I begged Arthur, I begged Merlin and I begged the knights to let me and Kara go and promised to never return. I’ve helped them so many times, Arthur, Merlin, and I asked them to show compassion. What did I get? Percival hit me and took both me and Kara to the cells. Then, Kara was killed. '''My name is Arthur. I saved Mordred’s live once. I took him in, made him my knight, made him my friend, trusted him and believed in him. What did I get? Mordred betrayed me, like Morgana and Agravaine, he run away with a girl, the girl who tried to kill me. Even though I tried to set her free, she didn’t want to listen. I had no other choice. Mordred has magic and he betrayed me. My name is Merlin. I tried to prevent Mordred’s and Arthur’s destiny. That’s what I always do. I didn’t tell anyone about Kara, fate helped Arthur to find her. I heard Mordred was going to leave with Kara. Mordred out of Camelot? That would be Arthur’s death! I couldn’t let that happen. Everyone warned me about the druid boy, so I told Arthur. Finally I realized things weren’t as I thought, so I spoke to Arthur. I tried to make him set Kara free. I tried… My name is Kara. I am a druid, who joined Morgana and the Saxons. My whole family was killed by Uther and I spent my entire life running away. I stood for what I believed, I thought of Arthur as a tyrant, and he is, indeed. He wanted me to regret for my deeds, he, whose father killed my father and my mother. I am not going to forgive the son of a murderer, he should feel sorry. Only if he gets killed, will Camelot shine. In the hands of the Saxons and Morgana! So, who’s right? Imagine you are: · Someone who has nothing to do either with Camelot or with the Saxons · Who came in Camelot and saw what happened · You don’t know the prophecies about Arthur’s doom, Arthur’s death, Arthur’s destiny, blah…blah…blah… and you have to decide whether you will aside the Saxons (and Mordred) or Camelot (and Arthur. Morgana has nothing to do with it, since she did not appear much in the episode. Who would you chose? The Saxons or Camelot? And why? Remember, you can’t chose both of them or neither, you have to chose one of them.! It’s a war! Personally, I would ally with the Saxons. Even though the situation is very complicated and Arthur’s point of view is right, too, I can’t help it but feel really bad and sad for Mordred. I explained everything above, speaking of Mordred’s side. I also support Kara. Were I in her shoes, I’d probably do the same. Exactly! I would never forgive my family’s murderer, or his son or daughter. I know that Finna and other people, who suffered because of Uther, supported Arthur and I believe this is the right way for peace to be brought. It can’t be brought by war, Merlin is doing the right thing. Morded has been doing the right thing (being with Arthur’s side) till yesterday. I mean, Arthur will trust magic if he realizes that magic has been helping him all the time and people with magic support him and use their magic for good. He will not support it if magic is his doom. But that is logic. That is how we see it, because we are just the audience and have seen past actions and facts. But what if we lived in this land of myth and magic? Would it be the same? Of course not. We wouldn’t be able to think as clear as we do now. Because we would be part of it. As part of it, I would be wrong, I know, I would chose the wrong path, but I would join the Saxons and Mordred and I would seek revenge. Because that’s what I’d think of as the right thing. I wouldn’t think I am a villain, I would think I am a hero, a person who seeks freedom against tyranny! In a war, everyone’s right and everyone’s wrong. Problem: I wanted to upload photos but I had some trouble with it. I do not know why. I tried both Explorer and Chrome? Admis? Category:Blog posts